


You Give Me Butterflies

by StoryHeart16



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician), Luke Kuechly - Fandom, Selena Gomez (Musician), Stephen James Hendry
Genre: F/M, Football, Heartbreak, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryHeart16/pseuds/StoryHeart16
Summary: "Somtimes all you have to do is forget what you feel and remember what you deserve."Selena has a drastic change in her life after the man she loves decides their relationship is done. She takes her time to get over things but along the way meets football player Luke Kuechly. Watch as the love blossoms between the two but not without jealousy and drama.
Relationships: Selena Gomes and Luke Kuechly





	You Give Me Butterflies

(Story Preview)

Selena looked at him with so much pain in her eyes. So much hurt and confusion, he felt no shame as to what he had done to her. Her husband sat in a chair, she could hear his foot tapping and her heart beating at the same time. He was sitting at the dinning room table and she stood, she stood at the other side of the table getting as far away from him as she could.

"I....I don't know what you want me to say" Justin said before rubbing his hand over his face before letting out a sign. Selena then looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks, she let out a laugh and shook her head.

"You don't know what to say? There's a shock. You seem to be doing so much talking behind my back and couldn't face me. YOU L-....." Selena shook her head as more tears fell down her face. "You lied to me....you lead me on....to make matters worse you went behind my back to someone i'm close to" She said with a shaky voice and shook her head again.

"What the hell did you expect? Yes, I love you and have been in love with you for so long but....I guess slowly over time your love for me faded. When I needed you for work stress, you weren't there and I guess I found someone who cared" He said almost like it was nothing.

Selena looked at him with wide eyes.....how could he even say that. That's it...she exploded. "HOW DARE YOU. HOW F*CKING DARE YOU. IVE BEEN THROUGH EVERYTHING....EVERYTHING WITH YOU. I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN YOUR CAREER STARTED, SUPPORTED EVERY DAMN SONG OR WHATEVER YOU WANTED TO DO. I PUT MY LIFE ON HOLD TO HOLD YOU UP AND MAKE YOU FEEL SPECIAL. I DID EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO LOVE YOU....I EVEN STOPPED LOVING MYSELF." She yelled as tears rolled down her cheeks. Justin looked at her with shock.

"Get the hell out of my house and don't ever come back. I don't need this, I don't need the disrespect and I don't need you. You will not bring down my worth even more than you already have. So you go with your girlfriend, f*ck buddy, whoever the hell she is to you and stay away from me." Selena said lowly. She then proceeded to throw her promise ring and him before walking upstairs, slamming the door as she got to her room. Justin looked at the ring with tears in his eyes before letting out a sigh and walking out the front door.

* Selena's POV*

That fight happens a year ago and I'll never forget that. I was made out to be the bad guy even after being there for him....for 5 years. 5 years. Today is the day he gets married to my now ex-best friend Luna. I wouldn't have known but he's Justin Bieber...everything he does is everywhere.

I've slowly gotten over what he's done to me and still putting myself back together. 

Somtimes you need to lose the person you love, to love yourself and then find the person who knows your worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I apologize for any mistakes and the poor sentence structure. Whenever I have the time I will fix it. Currently in college but I will continue the story whenever possible and try not to keep anyone wanting.


End file.
